bands and love
by more of a tomboy
Summary: nalu, gruvia, and gale. The boys have a band and the girls have a band. relationships do have problems. juvia can forgive but can lucy? waffles are good... sorry off topic AU
1. Chapter 2

hey guys my new story hope you like it and...I got nothing o well

me no own fairy tail...if I did id have world domination

natsu, gray, and gajeel fall for lucy, juvia, and levy. gajeel and levy surprisingly have the calm relationship

but one day theys get together

* * *

3 girls walked on stage

"Hey guys im Lucy"

"Im Juvia"

"im Levy"

"and were to kill a mocking bird!" they yelled

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I love it!  
I love it!

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care.  
I love it.

"Thank you"

=====OFF STAGE======

"You guy are so cool" wendy said

"yes u did great" Erza *manager* said

* * *

3 boys walked on stage

"whats up guys, im Natsu"

"im Gray"

"im Gajeel"

"and were imagine dragons" they yelled

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

"Thank you guys"

====OFF STAGE=====

"You guys were awesome" romeo said

"yes, you did good" jellal *manager* said

" hey can we get some ice cre-" romeos jaw droped and eye widen

"you...ok their bud-"gray did the same ans romeo

"Oi, ice pri-"gajeel's eyes widen

"nooo, they got gajeel to-"natsu did the same

"what are you looking a-"jellal turned to their direction."They'er hot!

The group of girls tured to look at them and the walked up to them.


	2. chapter 3

"Hey your imagine dragons."Lucy said

"Yes...we are."they all said as if in a transe

"we'er to kill a mocking bird."levy said

"Yes...you are"

wendy got suspisious of them."hi"

yes...we ar-wait what!"they all came back to earth

"hi im Romeo"he and wendy when else were to talk

"im levy"she said to gajeel.

"hey shrimp"he smiled."hey" she yelled

"im gray" he smiled at juvia seductivly

"juvia"she looked like she couldnt started to panic.

"are you ok"he patted her back. she stiffen

"juvia is fine"she said as a blush rose to her cheeks. Gray looked confused.

"she speaks 3rd person"levy said from her conversation.

"oh"gray said understanding

"im jellal,their manager"he introduced

"Erza scarlet im the girls manager"she smiled

"im natsu"he slung an arm around lucy.

"what are you, the player"she asked

"like the one who getts all the girls"he asked"yes"

"ew" lucy mumbled and through his arm off her

"I KID I KID"he faked an accent

"Wasn't really funny but, ok"lucy shrugged

=== Levy and Gajeels conversation ====

"so hows your band like"levy asked

"hard"gajeel said simply

"really how so"

"well traveling, working, being chased by girls."

"sounds hard"levy said sarcasticly

"IT IS!"gajeel defended him self

[ /(=.=)\ idiot gajeel ]

==== jellal and Erza's conversation ====

"so do you guys live near here"Erza asked

"about 15 mins away in are HQ."jellal answered

"cool, our HQ is a little closer"

"maybe we could go somtime"

"that would be cool"

[ oooo Erza! \(0\\\\0)\ tryin to get a boy to your house ]

===== Romeo and Wendy's conversation =====

"so whats your favorite color" romeo asked

"White maybe sky blue...you"

"dark purple"

"cool"

[ oh come on Romeo you could have done better (-.-\) ]

===== juvia and gray's conversation ====

"yea, im the one who getts the girls" gray put an arm around her shoulder

"juvia can tell why" she smiled seductivly

"we should meet up tomorow ..say at 7"

"sure"he handed juvia a paper with his number

[... are you serious, who wrote this po- wait nevermind (8 /) ]

====== Natsu and lucy's ====

"soooo is pink your natral hair color"lucy asked( i just noticed most of these conversations start with a question)

"yes and IT'S SAl-MON, S-A-l-M-O-N, god!"

lucy backed away a bit "sorry jeez calm down"

(yah i no their short)

* * *

BOY'S POV/HQ

" sooooo, gray hows juvia"natsu smirked

"we have a date tomorrow at 7"

"what about that lucy heh"gray made kissy faces

"i got her number" was all natsu said

"i got levys number" gajeel cut in

"i got Erzas"jellal said

"i got wendys number"romeo said every one whent dead silent

"r-romeo...your..YOUR GROWING UP SO FAST!"natsu cheered."j-jellal are you ...crying!"

"n-no i just...YES IM CRYING"jellal cried even started to cry exept romeo

"guys... im 20.. your only a year older than me"romeo said in a bored tone.

* * *

GIRLS POV/HQ

"so juvia... looks like your all over gray"lucy wiggled her eyebrows (now that i think of it, i dont no why but it sounds weird 'wiggle your eybrows' hehe)

"juvia has a date with gray-sama tomorrow at 7..so ..HES JUVIAS AND ONLY JUVIAS!"she said with an evil voice

the girls backed away

"oookaay"levy said slowly " "what about natsu-san"juvia smirked at lucy

"i-i got his number"lucy said with a tint of pink on her face

"ooo lucy"levy did the little pout-smile-thingy-smile

"shut up! what about gajeel"lucy smirked as she got the upper hand

"I-I-I...got his number"she sighed giving up

"i got jellal's number"Erza said proudly

"i got romeo's"wendy tured their heads to her

"awwww wendys growing up"lucy said."levy why are you crying"

"I-Im not crying imdoing one of those excusy thingys people say when their crying"

the girls started to laugh

"Suure"Erza said (bet you thought Erza was ganna cry huh yeeea ta-ricked you)

"IM 20 YRS OLD GUYS!"wendy said

"i...am...NO GUY/MAN"Erza yelled playfully

*humph*"im going to bed"wendy stomped off

NEXT DAY (caps lock is fun XD)

lucys phone rang. she looks at the time then at her caller said 'natsu his lord sexyness'

"wtf why would he call me this early 1 and 2 why did he put that as his name-never mind its just like him"lucy groned picking up the phone

"hello"she said coldly

"hey luce, i wanted to ask you somthing"

"what is it"she repied now calm and her usual self

"wanna go with me, gray, and juvia on a date"

"oh um sure" she blushed a bit

"awsome see ya at 7 bye.

"he hung up

"bye" she said slowly


	3. the real Chapter 3

hello people! 1)sooo do people really like my story caze nobodys reviewing exept...

TealKandyKitty15

so as a prize you can have a free fairy tail couple one-shot! (if you want) exept nali cas i hate nali. I like lissana(a little) but nali is a no no!

2)sorry if you feel my story is kinda rushed

ONWARD TO THY STORY sorry about my grammer

ooh 1 more thing listen to the way these people say alright and thats how the characters say alright

watch?v=YHAJ4VFStUE

* * *

====ON THE DATE=====

juvia wore a strapless light blue dress with white pumps

lucy wore a skin tight strapless dark purple dress with black pumps

"hey guys"lucy greeted."hey luce you look nice"natsu said with his signature smile.

"hey juvia you look good"gray took her hand.

they walked in to a expencive looking place named sabertooth palace

they noticed a few paparatzzi

"so lucy"natsu started after the got seated"what encouraged you to become a pop star"everyone looked dumbfounded

"natsu...using big words"gray said surprizingly slow athroughting his shirt somwhere but juvia cought it and handed it to him

"SHUT IT STRIPPER! it was on my word-a-day calender"he mumbled and pouted at the last part.

"what was that FLAME BRAIN!"gray shouted

"oh, you be qu-"natsu was iterupted

"you guys are imagin dragons" a sliver haired girl said walking tward them with a dark purple haired girl.

"yes we are they said un-interested.

"im lissana, and this is ultear!"lissana said happily,then glared at lucy. ultear did the same with juvia.

"alright" they said flatly and bordly(watch the link *says menicingly)

"oh um do you guys might wanna go to my party, we were doing last minute invites"ultear said stroking grays looked pissed off

"sure!"gray said exitedly.

"what about you"lissana stroked natsus arm.

"WOULD I"he jumped up out of his whent wide eyed(hehe wide eyed 0w0)

"um...guys you realize we still here"lucy stated

"oooh sorry lucy"he smiled apoigeticly. she glared at him."its a party!i love mes a party"natsu walked out the booth.

"gray-sama what about juvia"juvia had a sad face.

"mmm..maybe another time...k"he smiled.

juvia got irritated."so gray-samma is just ganna ditch juvia"she stood up.

"nonono were not ditching, were just leaving in the middle of this date"he stated like it was obvious

"jerks"lucy mumbled and grabbed juvias wrist.

"wait lucy"natsu reached ouy for her. she tured around"whose ganna pay"he put his arm down.

she growled and stomped off with juvia.

"their idiots"lucy mumbled.

"j-juvia thought g-gray-sama was diffrent, he took juvia's iner rain away"juvia cryed

"its ok juvi thei just jerks"she comforted juvia

juvia wiped her tears and they amde their way to HQ they ran in to two guys

* * *

====AT THE PARTY==== lissanas POV

I was dancing with natsu but he looked a little bord."hey natsu who was that girl from before"i seem to have lighten up at me saying that...maybe he likes my voice.

"lucy. shes from 'to kill a mocking bird'"he said

"what was going on before i came"

"we were on..a..date"he stoped dancing."i really am a jerk"natsu ran over to gray.

ultears POV

"hey gray..who was that girl at the table"i asked

"juvia. we were on a ...date...that we ditched"he said sadly

i thought of somthing that would cheer him up"it ok you have me now"then i kissed pushed me away as that idiot natsu came.

"hey we should go apologize to the girls "he told gray. damn him.

"yah i feel guity...sorry ultear"he and natsu left me their. whats so special about her! idiots!

* * *

REVIEW OR DIE! just kiding...maybe (backs away in to shadow) maybe i will maybe i wont.

jumps back out the shadow* JUST KIDING if you review you get *drum roll* a cookie everybody likes cookies!

R&R pwese ja ne -anna


	4. Chapter 4

SOORRRRYY for not updating for a few days! i started school today it was cool especialy theater (but i never chose the class) anyways to my dear friend bryant who didnt hang out with me today...SEVERD HEAD! and i hate you ...becase your fairy tail walletmis cooler then mine

ON WITH THE STORY! ps TealKandyKitty i made you one-shot

* * *

====AT THE GIRLS HQ===

natsu and gray knocked on the door.

"hel-what do you want"lucy said opening the door.

"were her to say sorry...sowy"natsu pouted cutely

"alright"lucy said"im soooo sorry and your way better than that lame party and your cuter"he pinched her cheek

lucy blushed a light pink

"uuuuh can i talk to juvia"gray scrached the back of his head.

"sure com in"lucy opened the door.

"who- oh hello"juvia said a little pained

"IM SORRY JUVIA ILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"gray begged

"juvia forgives you"juvia kissed his cheek

"YE- wait lyon...loki"gray said surprized

"oh hey gray"lyon waved

"LOKI"natsu yelled in anger

"oh hello natsu" loki kept his calm

"you know them"lucy asked

"loki is my enemy"

"lyon is my brother"

"i...think were ganna...leave"lyon pulled lokis shirt

"oh ok bye"everyone said their goodbye's

"dont hang around him lucy"natsu growled

"why"

"becase hes a play boy"

"JUVIA! never talk to the boy " gray said coldly

"bu-""NO BUTS!"

"we should go..bye"gray pulled natsu out.

"bye"

* * *

===NEXT DAY AT THEIR CONCERT====

"lucy what song are you and juvia ganna sing"wendy asked

"secret"she winked

====boys===

what are you singing"gajeel asked

"a song"natsu said gong on stage with gray

"hey guys me and gray are going to sing a little song for ..2 girls back stage and we really mean the lyrics of this song "the music played

natsu: Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

gray: It all just sounds like oooooh…

both: mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

gray:My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

Natsu: It all just sounds like oooooh…

both: Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

natsu: Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

gray: I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
natsu: Do all the things I should have done

both: When I was your man

"thank you"

====girls go on stage====

"hey people this song is for two guys as well"

lucy:What do I do with a boy like you?  
L-like you  
What do I do with you? (Oh)  
What do I do?  
With a boy like you?  
(What do I do with a boy like you? l-like you)

juvia: I know you know  
I'm wrapped around your finger  
You're so  
You're so  
Beautiful and dangerous  
Hot and cold  
Don't you see the light, boy  
I could blow your mind, boy  
Let me be your new toy

lucy: I do what I want  
And I get what I want  
When I want it  
W-want it  
W-want it  
I'm not gonna stop  
Til I get what you got  
Til I got it  
G-got it  
G-got it

both: What do I do  
With a boy with a boy like you?  
Got me lost got me hooked  
Now I'm so confused  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I don't really understand

What to do  
What to do  
With a boy like you (Oh)  
With a boy like you (Oh)  
With a boy like you

lucy: I'm gonna win  
Boy your game is over  
Try to play but your odds are ten to one  
Keep the change after I'm done witcha  
You won't know what hitcha  
You're not fooling anyone

juvia: I do what I want  
And I get what I want  
When I want it  
W-want it  
W-want it

I'm not gonna stop  
Til I get what you got  
Til I got it  
G-got it  
G-got it

both: What do I do  
With a boy  
With a boy like you?  
Got me lost got me hooked  
Now I'm so confused  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I don't really understand

What to do  
What to do  
With a boy like you

lucy: What do I do  
With a boy like you?  
L-like you  
What do I do with you? (Oh)  
L-like you

juvia: What do I do  
With a boy like you?  
What do I do  
With a boy like you?  
Like you  
What do I do with you? (Oh)  
L-like you  
What do I  
W-what do I do

lucy: What do I do  
With a boy  
With a boy like you?  
Got me lost got me hooked  
Now I'm so confused  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I don't really understand

What to do  
What to do  
With a boy like you

lucy: What do I do  
With a boy  
With a boy like you?  
Got me lost got me hooked  
Now I'm so confused  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I don't really understand

What to do  
What to do  
With a boy like you

juvia: What do I do  
With a boy like you?  
L-like you  
What do I do with you? (Oh)  
With a boy like you (Oh)

lucy: What do I do  
With a boy like you?  
L-like you  
What do I do with you? (Oh)  
With a boy like you (Oh)

both: With a boy like you (Oh)  
With a boy  
With a boy like you

they pointed to the crowd as they cheered

"THANK YOU GUYS!"

* * *

yah yah i know its short but yah REVIEW!...please but...REVIEW!

ja ne -anna


	5. not a chapter

THIS IS NOOOOT A CHAPTER!

soo guys im sorry i have to put this story on hold becase my mom lost my note book but im going to write a new story and im goiing to write new chapter to this soon

THANK YOUUUUU!


End file.
